


Here's Your Something

by AstraeasGalaxy



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Humor, Light-Hearted, Mutual Pining, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:55:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25159606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstraeasGalaxy/pseuds/AstraeasGalaxy
Summary: A lively firefighter meets a lonely veterinarian. Firefighter Chiaki & Veterinarian Arashi AU.
Relationships: Morisawa Chiaki/Narukami Arashi
Kudos: 21





	1. Emergency

**Author's Note:**

> I know I have another chaptered fic I still need to work on, please don't be mad at me. This was an old idea but just refurbished. In this AU, the characters around 30 years old.

"I need a doctor!"

Arashi nearly jumped from the sudden, booming voice coming from the entrance of her clinic. A man barged in, his arm swelling from whatever predicament he was just in.

"Sir, this is a veterinarian clinic," Arashi frowned. It wasn't like she didn't run into stupid people. It was the unfortunate constant of dealing with the general public.

"I'm aware. This little guy needs a doctor!" The man revealed a small cat curled up defensively in his large arms. It mewed in what could only be described as pain, or at the very least startled.

Arashi made her way to the man, trying to gently grab the cat who was hissing excessively. She could see the man flinching painfully as the cat lashed out with its claws. His arm was swollen, probably sprained, so the pain must be unbearable. She took the cat in her arms as quickly as she could, allowing it to claw and lash at her own arms and face.

"Oh, be careful! He's hurt so he's trying to hurt you!"

"Don't you worry about me, sir, you need to get your arm checked. That looks sprained." Arashi said, pointing to his swollen arm now lined with pink scratches.

"But the cat-"

"Don't worry about the cat, worry about yourself," Arashi asserted herself. She stood firmly, glaring at him. He looked nervous, but reluctantly left.

Somehow the cat managed to calm down, though still alert and scared. Arashi used the back of one finger to pet the cat, cooing it to calm down.

"Let's see what's wrong, okay, sweetie?"

Her nurse helped her soothe the cat as they made their way into an examination room. The cat's eyes were dilated and frantic, his breathing very obvious and rapid. His back leg looked limp, which Arashi assumed was the site of the injury.

"When you were holding him, this leg looked pretty limp while his other limbs were flinging around," the nurse informed Arashi, pointing to the left back leg.

"We'll need an x-ray," Arashi said, seeing the cat react badly to her touch on his leg. The nurse nodded, carefully bringing the cat with her to another room. Arashi was about to follow when she heard the same man in front of reception. He had a half-assed makeshift arm sling cast cradling his injured arm.

"Sir, didn't I tell you-"

"I just feel really bad! It was my fault the cat got hurt!" He said, approaching Arashi now. "I was saving him from a tree, but I slipped and fell down while still holding onto him. Because of that I heard him yelp and start scratching me."

"Thank you for the information, but your-"

"Please just don't let the cat die!"

"His injuries so far haven't-"

"Thank you so much, doctor!"

Arashi wasn't sure how to deal with him. She had dealt with distraught owners before, but a stranger who accidentally hurt an animal who was ignoring his own pain to make sure the cat was okay was a unique situation. While she did not expect it, Arashi didn't fight him off when he hugged her for some odd reason. Emotions were running high, she supposed.

"Sir, can you please…sit down or something?" Arashi asked, pointing to the waiting room.

The man nodded, wincing when his injured arm moved in a way that caused the pain to shoot through his body. Arashi was genuinely concerned for the man's well-being.

"Why don't you go to the doctor to get that checked?" She asked him. He only glanced at his arm before looking back at Arashi.

"I just want to make sure I didn't seriously injure the cat…"

Seeing the look of guilt on his face made Arashi empathize. She too, would feel guilty if an animal were injured because of her. Most strangers who accidentally injure an animal usually just drop the animal off at her clinic and run away before she could find out who they were. It was a nice change of pace to have someone genuinely care for the animal they hurt. "Alright, thank you…um…what's your name?"

"Chiaki Morisawa!"

"Morisawa-san," Arashi gave him a gentle smile, resulting in a flush in his face. When she left to the back of the clinic, Chiaki scratched the back of his head nervously, still red in the face.

"Narukami-sensei sure is cute, isn't she?" The receptionist teased him. Seeing him squirm made her laugh to herself.

"Narukami-sensei, huh?" Chiaki parroted her. He sat down this time, patiently waiting for news on the cat.

While waiting for updates from Arashi, Chiaki mindlessly scrolled through his phone. As long as he kept still, his arm didn't hurt as much. Taking a glance out the window of the clinic, Chiaki noticed the park that he always walked by. Since he lived close by, it would work as a place to work out. He wasn't trying to do it in front of the clinic where the cute vet could see him or anything, nothing like that. Even though he lived around this area for almost three years and pass by the clinic and park almost every day and never gave it much thought.

A random jolt of pain shot through his wrist. Wincing again, Chiaki studied the swelling around his arm. Although the pain radiated throughout his arm, he was sure he sprained his wrist. The red claw marks were beginning to bleed, possibly explaining why his entire arm felt pain.

It was his own fault for being so careless. If he climbed down the tree carefully, neither of them would have ended up hurt. But here they were, at the vet…for the cat, of course. The receptionist came by with an ice pack, placing it on Chiaki's wrist.

"You really should go to the hospital, Morisawa-san," the receptionist looked at him with concern before returning to her desk.

The door to the clinic swung open, Tetora breathing quite heavily. He scanned the room until he saw Chiaki, confused to see him in a veterinarian clinic of all places.

"Taichou! What happened, what's the emergency?" Tetora asked.

"I was saving a cat from a tree and I fell, but I think I hurt the cat on the way down, so I rushed him here!" Chiaki answered genuinely, a serious look on his face. "He didn't look severely injured, but he was meowing whenever I touched his leg, so I just wanted to be safe."

Tetora's eyebrows furrowed from disappointment. "You texted me: NAGUMO, EMERGENCY! EMERGENCY AT THE VET CLINIC DOWN THE STREET FROM THE STATION! PLEASE HURRY! I thought you were dying or something."

"I mean," Chiaki gestured to his arm, "I did get injured, but-"

"Oh my god," Tetora groaned, slumping into the seat next to Chiaki. His breathing slowed down as he began to relax. "Well, at least I can say hi to Narukami-sensei." "You know Narukami-sensei?"

"Huh? Yeah, why?"

"Ah, I see…" Chiaki turned away, thinking to himself. What a small world. Perhaps there was a chance for him to connect due to Tetora's mutual friendship with her.

Ignoring Tetora questioning him, Chiaki turned to the receptionist's desk. She was busy doing something on her computer, but Chiaki approached anyway. He said nothing, only eyeing the desk in front of her that was littered with pamphlets and business cards. There was a certain card that caught his eye, the one labeled Arashi Narukami, with her business and contact information.

Narukami Pet Clinic. He should've known. The sudden touch from Tetora putting a hand on his shoulder surprised him.

"She's this animal doctor that probably makes a lot of money, why would she ever want to date a fireman? She's a woman with standards. Lord knows I tried." Tetora mumbled the last part, but Chiaki wasn't exactly listening to him.

"I'd date a fireman," the receptionist said without looking up from her computer, despite Chiaki and Tetora both staring at her.

The silence that fell across the room felt like an eternity before Tetora spoke up again. "Anyway, I'll go see where she is. I'm going to go home after I say hi to her."

"Ah, Tetora-kun, what brings you here?" Arashi's voice came from behind them.

"Never mind," Tetora laughed, "Narukami-sensei! Just stopping by to see you and my friend here. He texted me that there was an emergency."

Arashi pushed her glasses up, tapping at her clipboard. "Well, good news is there are no internal injuries aside from a fracture in the cat's leg. It just needs a cast and plenty of strict rest."

"Oh, thank goodness..." Chiaki sighed in relief, his free hand on his hips.

"And you, sir, need to get to a hospital now." Arashi scolded Chiaki, pointing to his sprained wrist.

"As long as the cat is okay, I am relieved!" Chiaki laughed wholeheartedly, much to Tetora's dismay. His laughter made Arashi giggle to herself, but Tetora wasn't amused.

"Can you please just go to the hospital?" Tetora groaned, rolling his eyes.

"Thanks for the ice pack!" Chiaki waved, rushing out the door to the hospital. Arashi was going to say something, but he was already down the street, almost running.

"I didn't know Morisawa-san was your friend. He certainly is energetic…" Arashi pondered the last sentence out loud, looking in the direction Chiaki ran off. She had a small smile on her face as she remembered how theatrical he was. It was almost endearing.

"I'm going home now. I start my shift tomorrow, so I was going to prepare. It was nice seeing you again, Narukami-sensei!" Tetora hugged her, which she gladly returned.

Arashi waved as Tetora walked out the door. "Thanks for stopping by!"

She turned to her receptionist, sighing aloud. "I was going to ask if he knew if the cat was a stray or someone's pet, but he left already…I guess we'll keep him here for the time being."

"Make him come back here, I'm sure you want him to," she commented, still not looking up from her computer.

"What are you trying to say?" Arashi frowned, mostly upset that she was so easily readable. The receptionist only shrugged, clicking away on her computer. Arashi felt a blush creep on her face, shaking the thought away of Chiaki. Arashi ignored the receptionist scoffing smugly at her question.


	2. Here's Your Something

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this a long time ago, but I basically rewrote it as a multichapter fic. So if you have read it before it's literally just the same thing except more happens after this. Proofread this so lazily it may as well not be considered proofread.

The day after Chiaki rescued the cat from a tree, he was supposed to head back in for work. Unfortunately, with his sprained wrist, he was forced to stay home for a few weeks. Chiaki hated staying home. He wanted to be in the firehouse with the guys, and he wanted to pester Tetora about his veterinarian friend.

An incoming video call from Tetora got Chiaki's attention.

"How are you feeling, Taichou?" Tetora asked when Chiaki answered the call.

"Bored! I want to be down at the station," Chiaki whined.

Tetora huffed, a frown on his face. "I meant your wrist."

"Ah, it's fine. The doctor says I need to let it rest for a few weeks…" Chiaki trailed off, thinking back to the cute veterinarian he met the day before. "How's Narukami-sensei?"

The question wasn't subtle in the slightest. Chiaki knew when he saw Tetora's reaction to the question, his face cringing in what appeared to be irritation. "Why is it every time I ask you about your well-being, you bring up everything and everyone else?"

Tetora wasn't wrong. He did have a habit of worrying about everyone else. Chiaki just wanted to know more about Arashi. Since Tetora was her friend, he should know, right? Tetora only shrugged when he noticed his friend's distant stare.

"Honestly, it's about time you thought about finding someone. You're already thirty, you're running out of time," Tetora commented.

Chiaki let out a hearty laugh. "What are you talking about? I still have time! My true love is obviously justice."

"Your teary eyes as you exclaim that statement betray you," Tetora pointed out, not impressed by Chiaki's excuse. "Anyway, I'm not going to try to help you get together with her. You need to figure out how to do that on your own."

"Say hi to the guys for me, I have an idea!" Chiaki didn't wait for Tetora to say goodbye, hanging up on him and taking off.

Dropping his phone on his couch, Chiaki booked it toward his desktop, where his dusty printer sat untouched for months. He promised himself that he'd clean the area a month ago, but never found the time. The printer paper sitting idly by waiting to be used was just as dusty, though thankfully only the top one. He tossed that one into the trash bin, grabbing the cleaner one below it.

Since the cat was most likely still in her care, Chiaki decided to make a paper with all of the different ways to contact him to give to her. Even if the cat were gone, Chiaki could use it as an excuse to get her to call him if anything else needed saving from a tree or building. Chiaki was too busy thinking about the potential scenario that when he finally got back up, he accidentally cut himself on his index finger with the paper. He flinched from the sudden sting. Idiot, he cursed himself.

Before he could think about cleaning the wound, Chiaki thought about asking Arashi for a bandage. She could possibly clean his wound and everything! It was a genius backup plan. Chiaki rushed out the door straight toward the pet clinic. The walk was relatively short since it was just a few blocks away. Upon entering, he could see several pet owners with their animals waiting in the waiting room. The same receptionist was clicking away on her computer, just as bored as he saw her yesterday.

"Hello, receptionist!" Chiaki beamed a cheery smile at her. "I'd like to talk to Narukami-sensei, please."

"Oh. Morisawa-san? Good, she was actually trying to get a hold of you yesterday but you ran off. You really should give women a proper goodbye before wandering off, you know," She explained in her monotone voice.

"Ah, I apologize…I just…"

"Morisawa-san?" Arashi's voice came from her office as she walked out with a dog in her arms. An owner in the waiting room got up to greet her pet. Chiaki allowed them to speak to each other, making sure the owner left before he spoke to Arashi again.

"Narukami-sensei! I must speak with you!" Chiaki stammered, his heart beating heavily all of a sudden.

"Oh, I was actually hoping you'd stop by, I have the cat resting in the back," Arashi pointed down the hallway, gesturing him to follow her. He followed right behind her into a room where several large cages held injured or sick animals. The cat he rescued was sleeping soundly in his cage.

"I could perhaps keep him for a few more days just to ensure he has healed properly. Do you happen to know if he belongs to anyone?" Arashi asked.

Chiaki shook his head. "I believe he's a stray."

"How unfortunate. I'll be sure to contact the local shelter about taking him in," Arashi sighed, sticking a finger in his cage to pet his head.

"I'd take him in but I'm not exactly home often…I am a firefighter, after all," Chiaki explained apologetically. He loved cats, but being able to have one when he had a hectic work schedule would not be ideal for the cat. On top of that, he lived alone. Being gone for several days while his cat was home alone would petrify him as a pet owner.

"It's fine, I wasn't going to force him on you," Arashi smiled, and Chiaki's heart felt like it was hit with an arrow. "Was there anything else you need here? How's your wrist, by the way?"

She approached him, gently running her fingers along his forearm. Chiaki felt the heat rush to his face and ears, suddenly losing his cool in front of her. After stammering for a few seconds, Chiaki swallowed his anxiety and showed her his finger with the small paper cut.

"I, uh, I came here to, uh," Chiaki felt his brain turn to mush, trying to let the sentence out, "I have a paper cut! I need…a bandage…or something."

Arashi raised an eyebrow, suspicious of his intentions. She said nothing, going into another room to retrieve some rubbing alcohol, cotton balls, and a bandage. She gestured for him to approach her, which he did obediently. As she was tending to his wound that was barely even bleeding, she didn't bother looking at him as he stared at her. Chiaki was blessed to be able to take in her beauty up close. Her lashes were long, pretty, gently fluttering as she blinked. Her eyes were a soft purple color that reminded Chiaki of a beautiful early sunrise. If there were such a thing as love at first sight, he may be experiencing it. Maybe. He wasn't sure if it was real love but rather, infatuation. 

"You came to a vet clinic for a bandage? Should I remind you again that I am not a human doctor?"

Chiaki realized the hole in his genius plan. He was so focused on her title as a doctor he completely forgot about the "animal" part of that doctor title. Perhaps his plan was flawed after all. Tetora would certainly ask about this, and there was a one hundred percent chance he will laugh at him for being an idiot.

"I, um," Chiaki stuttered again, trying to look away now that she was looking at him, "I…didn't think it through. I just figured you'd have a bandage…or…something."

Arashi peeled the bandage, wrapping it around his finger carefully as to not agitate his wrist further.

"Well, there's your bandage," Arashi said, then planted a soft kiss on his finger, "And here's your 'something'..."

Chiaki felt as if the heat in his ears were blowing out steam. Her gentle smile only added fuel to the fire that was burning from his embarrassment. He quickly ran out the door, shouting a quick, "THANK YOU NARUKAMI-SENSEI BYE!"

Arashi walked out, chuckling to herself at her receptionist's confusion.

"Sensei, what did you do to him?"

"Nothing, nothing! I was just messing with him is all," Arashi giggled, a blush on her face from remembering Chiaki's flustered face. It was pretty bold of her to do such a thing, but to think Chiaki would react so strongly made her gleeful. Chiaki was an interesting character, and Arashi's interest was piqued. Perhaps next time he visited, she would be brave enough to ask the cute fireman on a date.

The receptionist furrowed her eyebrows as Arashi walked back into her office. "Somehow I doubt it was a joke."


	3. Date Attempt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tetora realizes his friends are idiots.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Would this fic be considered a romantic comedy if the comedy is only comedy to me?

The cool breeze from the ocean soothed Arashi after a stressful week of work. There was a cute café near the seaside that she frequented, oftentimes accompanied by Mika or Tetora. It was unfortunate that Mika was currently on a long trip with Shu across the world, but Tetora was always there for her too.

"Narukami-sensei!" Tetora called out as he ran toward her table.

"Tetora-kun, thank you for coming," Arashi greeted him with a quick kiss on the cheek and a hug. The kiss made Tetora's cheeks pink, a cute look Arashi could never get tired of seeing.

"I already ordered for you," Arashi said as she pushed his usual order of a hearty, meaty sandwich toward him. He thanked her before chowing down on his food.

"Your friend came by again a week and a half ago, you know," Arashi said with a smile on her face.

"Taich- Morisawa-senpai?"

"Mmhm, he seemed so flustered when he left."

Arashi picked at her piece of cake, thinking back on Chiaki's red face when she kissed his finger. She never believed in love at first sight. Chiaki was a handsome man, she'll give him that. He was caring, selfless, energetic, heroic…still, she refused to acknowledge the idea of love at first sight. At most, she'd like one date with him. The days of messing around with men were behind her, though one more fling wouldn't hurt. If she had to be honest with herself, Arashi wanted to be doted on and feel loved again. She was starting to feel lonely. Chiaki could provide that for her, for however long he didn't get bored of her.

Tetora snapped a few times in front of her face, literally snapping her out of her daydream. "Please don't daydream about him in front of me."

"Sorry, are you jealous? Would you like me to dote on you for today, Tetora-kun?" Arashi teased him by pinching at his cheek. He whined, carefully pushing her hand away from his face.

"No, it's just weird since I see him as a dork, and sometimes an overbearing idiot. Please don't tell him I said that," Tetora grimaced nervously. "He's a good guy though, I guess I can see why you'd think he's interesting."

"Oh, Tetora-kun, don't you worry so much. I just want a simple date. Besides, it's not like I'm in love or anything!" Arashi said with a shrug, trying to reassure her friend that it wasn't anything more than a curious interest.

"You should probably think about settling down if that's what you want for your future," Tetora mentioned, wiping the food from his lips with a napkin, "You told me you wanted to find true love before you hit thirty. You've past that already."

"It's not nice to bring up a woman's age, Tetora-kun," Arashi giggled darkly, a hand ready to pinch at his cheek again.

Tetora managed to dodge the incoming threat, putting his hands together. "Sorry, sorry! I'm just repeating what you told me!"

Arashi let out a dramatic sigh. She looked toward the calm sea, wondering why she bothered talking about love in the first place with Tetora. He was only looking out for her, so she was grateful for that.

"You know, Taichou's wrist is starting to heal. Do you want to ask him out after it heals?" Tetora asked her.

"Of course. If the date goes well, I'd want him to be able to hold me close with both arms," Arashi laughed, seeing Tetora grossed out by her comment. "He does look like he has strong arms. I wonder what they feel like wrapped around me. I bet he gives great hugs."

The look turned into a different expression Arashi wasn't sure of. Tetora took his phone out, keeping his eyes on Arashi as he tapped away on his phone.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Arashi asked, an eyebrow raised though her smile still remained.

There was a ringing tone that can barely be heard, but it was enough for Arashi to hear. The person Tetora was calling picked up the phone, a loud voice answering. Her heart dropped to her stomach when she realized who it was.

"Hey Taichou."

Oh no he didn't.

"Yeah, just hanging out with Narukami-sensei. You at home?"

"Tetora-kun, wait-"

"We might stop by to visit you. Would you be okay with that?"

"W-Wait! Tetora-kun, stop!" Arashi whispered as loudly as she could without alerting Chiaki. Attempts at trying to force Tetora to hang up were futile. He dodged her grabby hands easily, pushing himself away from the table in his seat. Arashi had no choice but to get up and rush at him to try to get him to stop.

"I'm sure she'll be more than happy to see you!" Tetora shot a sly grin at Arashi, who finally gave up. She was red in the face, pouting at her friend for embarrassing her.

"See ya!" Tetora hung up, scooting his chair back to the table to continue eating his sandwich. "There's your date."

"I-I'm not even dressed for a date!" Arashi stammered, trying to find an excuse to not go. Of course she wanted to go, but the least Tetora could do was let her prepare for it.

"You look fine!"

"I would not take women's fashion advice from you, Tetora-kun," Arashi pouted with her arms crossed.

"Where's that confident demeanor you had just now?"

"I can't show up like this…I'm not ready…" Arashi whimpered with her face in her hands. Tetora was used to her dramatic instances by now. He gave her time to figure out her own dilemma while he finished his sandwich.

Tetora got up from his seat when he had finished his meal, Arashi following him silently while her half-eatened cake went neglected. Her heart was racing thinking about going to Chiaki's home, seeing how he lived, seeing him in a casual outfit. If this were a simple, schoolgirl crush, why did she feel the way she felt? Why was she getting so worked up about seeing Chiaki so suddenly?

The train ride and the short walk to an apartment complex was a blur to her up until they walked up the stairs of the complex. Arashi felt her entire body heat up. She began to breathe slowly in an attempt to calm herself down. There was no need to be so nervous, she told herself for the hundredth time in her head. Chiaki was just a simple man. He was just a very handsome firefighter. Tetora stopped at a door, ringing the doorbell. With each second that passed before Chiaki opened the door, Arashi could feel her heartrate increase with each beat.

"H-Hello! Welcome!" Chiaki greeted them with a swift slam of the opened door. Arashi felt her anxiety subside when she saw Chiaki in unusually nice clothes for someone staying home all day. Even Tetora took notice, his face unamused by his friend's antics. They were both idiots to him now that he really thought about it.

"…What's with the nice pants?"

"I was just going to head out…?"

Arashi held back her laughter, covering her mouth as she smiled with tightly shut lips. She waved at Chiaki, who was clearly tense. He still had a cast on, his injury still needing time to heal. Tetora let himself in, Arashi following reluctantly behind him. Suddenly all the anxiety she felt washed away when she saw how panicky Chiaki was. It was an amusing sight to see that helped put her mind at ease.

"How is your wrist, Morisawa-san?" Arashi asked softly.

"It's healing, thank you," Chiaki responded smoothly, trying to hide his anxiety too. The two smiled at each other, Arashi's hand gently resting on the cast. Chiaki glanced at her hand then back at her. "Did you…want to sign it? I mean, you don't have to if you don't want to. I'll be taking it off in another week or so anyway."

"I'd love to sign it," Arashi nodded, watching Chiaki rush off to find a marker. She looked around his living space, disappointed but not surprised by how lackluster his home felt. There was a couch in the middle of the living room, a small coffee table in front of it, and a television sitting on a stand with several gaming consoles resting in its shelves. A random plant decorated the space up next to the shelf filled to the brim with books, sitting in the corner near the sliding door that led to the patio. The amount of books Chiaki owned was the most surprising to Arashi.

"He sure is…minimalistic…" Arashi commented on the décor. There was a shelf she realized she didn't notice at first when she turned around to really look around. The shelf contained what appeared to be sentai and tokusatsu memorabilia. Boxes from toys and figures littered the floor neatly in one corner of the room, suggesting a hasty cleanup.

Making himself comfortable on the only couch in the room, Tetora scratched at his belly under his shirt. He yawned loudly, impatiently waiting for his friend to come back. "Your time to shine, Narukami-sensei."

His comment was ambiguous although Arashi took it to mean Tetora was going to leave it up to her to speak with Chiaki. A hasty set of footsteps signaled his return, a permanent marker in hand. Arashi grabbed it, putting the pen to her lips to think about what she wanted to write.

"T-Take your time," Chiaki assured her.

"Did the doctor tell you when you could come back to work?" Tetora broke the silence, hoping to take the pressure off Arashi for a bit.

Arashi tuned them out, focusing her eyes on the blank canvas in front of her. She wanted to write something witty, or even flirty. Would that be too much, she wondered? While Chiaki was busy chatting with Tetora, Arashi wrote a cute little message on Chiaki's cast.

**Stop by if you ever need more bandages or "something"s♡**

She signed her name with a cutesy autograph-like design, a winking face in her given name and a crown on top. It was silly to come up with a signature like that, but it was fun to have a cute signature as if she were an idol. Somehow the bravery (or recklessness) in her brain pushed her to write her phone number, but she stopped at "03" when she realized what she was doing. Capping the pen back, Arashi handed It over to Chiaki who finally turned the cast around to read the message despite it being upside down.

"Cute signature, Narukami-sensei," Chiaki commented, completely glossing over the message above it. He was probably trying to keep himself from blushing again from reading it.

"I'm glad to see you're okay, Morisawa-san. Thank you for inviting me. Perhaps next time I'll bring a gift for you since this visit was short notice," Arashi bowed, casting a glare toward Tetora who was oblivious to it.

"You don't have to, I'm grateful you stopped by!" Chiaki laughed heartily, watching her rush toward his front door.

"I'm really sorry, I must leave now. See you around," Arashi waved at them after hastily putting on her shoes, rushing out the door.

Chiaki waved back, though she wasn't really looking back at him anymore. His shoulders drooped in defeat, sad to see her go so suddenly. His friend was merely laying on his couch, tapping away at his phone nonchalantly. "Why'd you bring her here so suddenly?"

"She wanted to see you."

"Yeah right…" Chiaki muttered bitterly, finally getting a better look at the message she wrote on his cast. His face reddened when he realized her message was rather flirtatious. "W-What's with her?"

"What did she write?" Tetora finally sat up, his interest piqued.

Chiaki only showed his friend his cast, letting him read it himself. Tetora's eyebrows furrowed, confused at first. "Why is there a random zero-three?"

"Huh? I just noticed that. I wonder what that means."

It only took Tetora a few seconds to realize Arashi was attempting to write her phone number. She stopped at the area code. The message itself was already enough to make Tetora roll his eyes. It didn't quite register to him that it was an inside joke between the two.

These two really were idiots.

"Welp, I've done all I can for you two," Tetora sighed as he headed toward the front door, "The rest is up to you guys to decide."

"What does that mean? What does the three mean?"

"You know what it means!" Tetora shouted, not looking back as he shut the door behind him.

Chiaki stood in his living room, confused by everything that just happened.

"I…don't know what it means."


End file.
